Time's Change
by LlewellynPrince
Summary: The knights with Merlin, Vanora, and Fulcinia are pulled into the future. Choas insues. BEING REDONE.
1. Chapter 1

This story has been redone from its original form. Enjoy.

* * *

Title: Time's Change 

Rating: R

Pairings: Arthur + Anastasia + Lancelot

Galahad + Desdemona

Gawain + Brilliant

Tristran + Christmas

Dagonet + Fulcina

Bors + Vanora

Merlin + Joan

Summary: The knights with Merlin, Vanora, and Fulcina are pulled into the future. Chaos insues.

OC Bios :

**Anastasia '****Tsavo****' McCarthy **

Age: 17, born on New Year's Eve on the hour

Nationality: welsh/American

Hair/Eyes/Skin/Weight/Height: Black with ice blue streaks and silver highlights/Pacific blue/Alabaster/110 pounds/5'9"

Tattoos/Scar: Celtic cross with crown, sword, forget-me-knots, morning glory, and white oleander tattoo in the middle of her shoulder blades.

Character: Violent, sarcastic, a prodigy. Anastasia is the heiress to one of the world's largest fortunes and she hates it, though she isn't above using the money or her family's name to get what she wants.

Quote: Money can buy anything, I have a check or cash take your pick.

**Brilliant Jones **

Age: 17, born on Ash Wednesday

Nationality: American

Hair/Eyes/Skin/Weight/Height: Chocolate brown with silver highlights/chocolate brown with flashes of silver/fair/120 pounds/5'9"

Tattoos/Scar: Celtic cross with crown, sword, snap dragons, tiger lilies, and lilies of the valley right between her shoulder blades.

Character: Cynical and brilliant, she's just behind Anastasia in brains and far ahead of her with people skills. She loves to do brain teasers and likes to speak in riddles. Her parents are both artists and like artists tend to be a bit eccentric, hence the name. She's a good people person and likes to debate.

Quote: I am soooo much smarter then you!

**Christmas Thyme**

Age: 17, Christmas Eve

Nationality: American

Hair/Eyes/Skin/Weight/Height: Blood red with silver highlights/forest green eyes/fair, slightly/tan/115 pounds/5'7"

Tattoos/Scar: Celtic cross with crown, sword, red roses, calla lilies, and holly right between her shoulder blades.

Character: Quiet, confidant, and the most innocent of the group. She is also the most emotional of the group and hates violence and bloodshed. Her father is abusive and her mother has more boyfriends then she can count, she spends most of her time away from her house.

Quote: You think your families screwed up? You haven't met mine!

**Desdemona Martin **

Age: 17,

Nationality:

Hair/Eyes/Skin/Weight/Height: Black with purple streaks and silver highlights/violet eyes/fair/124 pounds/5'8"

Tattoos/Scar: Celtic cross with crown, sword, wild roses, ferns, and black tulips right between her shoulder blades.

Character: Cheerful, outgoing, volatile, Goth, and Wicca. She loves to make up spells and wear black. She's an outcast at school but friendly.

Quote: D- Aw, numbers! The universal language.

I thought money was the universal language?

D- Emc2

A- ……..

**Joan Smith **

Age: 45

Hair/Eyes/Skin/Weight/Height: Strawberry blond, going grey/sky blue/fair/6'

Tattoos/Scars: none

Character: A lawyer, she's bossy, outgoing, confidant, and has ties to some very powerful government organizations. She has ties to all four girls, most of which come from her getting them out of trouble with the law. She see's them as daughters and is very protective of them. She's a quick thinker and sharp, rarely missing anything. She acts as teacher and guide to the four girls.

Quote: You're giving me a headache. Again.

**

* * *

**

**Notes**

AN – Again I have no beta so all mistakes are mine.

An: I wrote this a long time ago, forgot I had it, found it again and have decided to redo and finish it. Suggestions are welcome.

* * *

Lesson 1: Never hit your TV in anger.

* * *

It snows in New York in December, small white flakes all unique in their own way, much like the people.

And they say miracles happen in the snow.

* * *

_****_

_**Anastasia's house**_

Christmas and Desdemona lounged on Anastasia's monstrosity of a couch as they waited for the other two to join them. The couch was big, fluffy, and black and whenever someone sat down it swallowed them whole. Snacks where littered over every available surface and bottles of alcohol littered the coffee table.

Don't mind the room's occupants being under age…it was only by four years.

"Kyaa! I love this movie!" Des grinned as the opening credits for King Arthur started on the big screen television for the third time that evening.

Christmas nodded an agreement and handed her friend a martini. "Raspberry."

"Thanks. What's yours?"

"Orange," Christmas sipped the drink, settling back into her seat. "Don't get that on any of her books, Anastasia'll flip."

"Hand me a coaster will you? Thanks."

Christmas turned up the TV to an almost deafening height and Des pulled off her head phones.

"Man, have you ever seem men so hot in armor!" Des squealed as the first fight scene came on.

"No, where's Anastasia and Brilliant?" Christmas wondered, glancing at the window.

Suddenly the scene froze, then started again, skipped, froze, and started again.

"Arg! Goddamn TV!" Christmas jumped up and whacked it several times.

The DVD sputtered, skipped, and started again.

"Hey, Christmas knock it off! You're making it worse!" Des jumped up and joined her at the TV. She grabbed the remote and started pressing buttons.

Finally the DVD stopped skipping and resumed playing normally.

"Thank you god!" Des cried.

"God had nothing to do with it!" Christmas muttered as they dropped back onto the couch, tossing the remote somewhere in the middle of the sea of alcohol.

Thud.

Thump.

Des frowned. "Hey, did you hear that?" Des looked over her shoulder, over the back of the couch and down the dark hallway towards the basement.

It was dark, as was most of the house; they had turned off all the lights to watch the movie and the full moon outside cast the rooms in shadows.

"What?" Christmas didn't take her eyes off the screen, alternatively munching on popcorn and sipping her martini. Des frowned and turned back to the tv, a frown maring her face.

Thump.

Crack.

"That!" Des spun around again.

"It's probably just one of Anastasia's pets," Christmas who'd heard it that time too muttered.

"You think?" Des asked doubtfully glancing at her friend.

"Yes, now watch the movie and be quiet," Christmas ordered attempting to turn the volume up even louder and frowning when it couldn't.

"_Son of a bitch_!"

Crack.

"_Goddamn!"_

Thud.

Crash.

"_Fucking stairs_!"

Des and Christmas promptly spit out their drinks and coughing dove behind the couch.

"What the fuck?" Christmas snapped in a whisper, nearly hyperventilating as Des slapped her on the back.

"Pets, of course! That makes sense since they can curse!" Des snarled whispering as well and dragging her friend further behind the couch when the cursing grew louder. She grabbed the remote and turned the tv off, not even bothering to pause the movie.

"_Mother fucking-"_

_"__Sshh__ be quiet there might be people in this building_."

Des panicked. "Oh no, what if they find us?"

"They don't know we're here stay quiet and they'll go right past us." Christmas said with more false bravado then confidence.

"_There are two people, Arthur, up these stairs."_

Des and Christmas's eyes widened in shock. "How the hell does he know?"

"Maybe he's got one of those new body heat detector things!" Des suggested Christmas gave her a deadpan look. "What?"Des shrugged innocently. "It's a good guess."

Christmas ignored the last comment and peaked around the edge of the couch. "What do we do?" Christmas whispered. "Are they here to rob Anastasia?"

"Who knows, she's got some pretty expensive stuff in this house," Des paused. "We should go see who it is." Her suggestion earned her a 'you're nuts aren't you?' look from Christmas. "If they rob us we have to be able to identify them!" she defended before Christmas even said anything.

_Crash _

_"__Ow__!"_

_Thud_

_"Fucking hell_!"

"If the house doesn't kill them first," Christmas muttered Des grimaced as she heard a particularly loud thump and curse; someone had obviously met the stairs in Anastasia's basement.

"Sounds like they're in the basement!" Des said and crawled out from behind the couch, grabbing an umbrella and creeping down the hallway on her hands and knees.

"Des! Wait, where are you-! Ugh! I hate this." Christmas whimpered and grabbed her drink before following Des. If she was going to confront robbers, albeit not very good ones from the sound of it, she was doing it drunk, that way she could say her judgment was impaired when it all went wrong and the cops were there.

She caught up with Des at the basement door and crept up on the other side of said door.

"Alright on the count of three," Des whispered, holding up her fingers. "One…Two…THREE!" Des kicked the door and they charged, Des brandishing the umbrella Christmas her fist and martini.

They stopped dead when the saw who occupied Anastasia's deadly stairs.

They blinked.

"Oh. My. God." Des gaped, her jaw going slack from shock.

Christmas glanced at the alcohol in her hand. "Wow."

* * *

…Diwedd…


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Time's change

Rating: R could go higher probably won't go lower

Pairings: Arthur + Anastasia + Lancelot

Galahad + Desdemona

Gawain + Brilliant

Tristran + Christmas

Dagonet + Fulcinia

Bors + Vanora

Summary: The knights with Merlin, Vanora, and Fulcinia are pulled into the future. Choas insues.

* * *

Lesson 2: Breaking into your own house is harder then breaking into someone else's.

* * *

"Oh. My. God." The shorter of the two girls said slowly after getting a look at them.

Galahad took a deep breath to slow his raging heart and sputtered. They'd been trying to get up these strange circular stairs in the pitch black for damn near 15 minutes when the door at the top of the stairs had flown open like laundry on a windy day and two girls had rushed in, one brandishing a strange bright pink stick like thing and the other a glass of what was probably ale but oddly colored.

While her companion was gapping the other girl turned to her drink and said 'wow' in an awed sort of way, like it explained everything.

Galahad and the others had their swords were pointed at the two girl's throats and stopped them dead the minute they'd seen them.

"Who are you?" Galahad demanded.

"Uh, the tooth fairy?" the black haired girl shrugged nervously, Galahad glared. "Er, D-Diana. Diana! Yeah, Diana." Galahad raised an eyebrow, she answered quickly when he pressed his sword closer.

"And you?" he turned to the red head.

"Ur, Chr-Chris. It's Chris."

The two girls seemed very nervous; they couldn't take their eyes of the knight's swords.

"Is this your home?" Galahad demanded. They nodded frantically.

The black haired girl whispered under her breath to her companion, so low the knights couldn't hear.

"What?" Lancelot demanded, moving closer.

"Nothing!" they jumped.

Silence.

"……THREE!" The black haired yelled at the top of her lungs startling the knights, causing Galahad to jump and knock Gawain who fell backwards down the stairs. The two girls took the chance and bolted. They made it through the door and halfway down the hall before Galahad and Tristran caught them, tackling them at the waist and landing in one undignified heap.

"Tie them up!" Arthur ordered.

* * *

_****_

_**1 hour later**_

* * *

Galahad was studying the TV with a strained expression on his face, a hand on his sword.

Gawain was fiddling with the phone, dialing random numbers and looking both amazed and confused when people picked up.

Tristran was preoccupied with the radio, randomly pressing buttons much like Gawain, and then grimacing when it went to loud.

Bors was sampling the bottles lying around, throwing some over his shoulder in disgust and tucking others under his arm.

Dagonet was trying to figure out why he sunk down every time he sat down on the couch, moving pillows and food around, his brow furrowed as he tried to figure out where to put everything.

Lancelot was flipping through a clothing magazine, checking out the women and grinning lecherously.

Vanora and Fulcinia were glancing down the hallway and out the windows, fiddling with things and studying Anastasia's large and very expensive art collection, even Brilliant didn't really understand some of the abstracts Anastasia had, she had a thing for Picasso.

Merlin was playing with the remote and nearly gave Galahad a heart attack when he turned the TV on and off.

Arthur was sitting quietly, studying Christmas and Desdemona.

The two girls did another sweep of the room before swallowing and turning back to Arthur.

"Er, uh, hi." Desdemona grinned sheepishly.

"HEY! STOP FIDDLEING WITH THAT! ITS NOT YOURS-NO DON'T YOUR GOING TO BREAK IT!" Everyone jumped when Christmas started yelling at Tristran who had raised a knife to the radio.

"HEY!" Desdemona flipped out. "DON'T! THAT WAS EXPENSIVE; IT'LL COST A FORTUNE TO REPLACE!"

"I'm not going to break it," Tristran said calmly.

"Oh, really? Then what the hell is that knife for!?" Christmas raged with a raised an eyebrow.

Tristran frowned.

"Is this your house?" Arthur asked and they turned back to him.

"Um, yes." Desdemona guessed, Arthur raised an eyebrow but took it as an answer.

"حيث الجحيم هي أناستاسيا ؟ هي كان من المفترض أن تكون هنا منذ ساعة ?" Christmas whispered. Desdemona shrugged then jumped as Arthur frowned and leaned forward.

"What?"

"Nothing!" Desdemona said quickly, Christmas squeaked. "How did you get here?" Desdemona asked.

"We don't know." Arthur sighed. "One moment we were out riding, the next, we were in your dark…cellar."

"Your…horses aren't down there…are they?" Desdemona asked slowly. Christmas's eyes widened.

"No, they didn't come with us. Where are we?" Arthur asked, looking hopeless.

_God, he's__ actually really __cute_! Desdemona mentally whacked herself.

"When are you from?" Christmas asked. All the knights were listening now, Fulcinia and Vanora had come back over and Merlin had put down the remote.

"460." Arthur answered calmly. They stared at him.

"Ur, well I hate to break it to you, but this is the year 2005." Christmas explained then went quiet as they absorbed this information. They were shocked, that was easy enough to see, their faces pale and their mouths open, Fulcinia looked like she needed to sit down.

"How…" Arthur trailed off and they shrugged.

"How are we supposed to know? We're just as surprised about all of this as you!"

"What happened before we came?" Merlin asked.

"Uh, the TV was skipping so we hit it a couple times, that's it," Christmas recalled.

"TV?" Merlin asked. Christmas nodded and pointed to what Galahad had been staring at earlier. "Oh, what does TV stand for?"

"Its short for television set." Christmas explained. Merlin nodded in understanding, even though it was obvious he didn't.

Desdemona was staring at Arthur when the door bell rang, startling everyone.

"Oh no-mphf"

"Hfo whmph dmpho?"

Galahad and Tristran clamped their hands over the girl's mouths while Fulcinia went to the door.

"Yes?" She smiled warmly as she opened the door, making sure whoever was there couldn't see past her. It was a young girl about the same age as the other two, with long black hair with ice blue streaks, ocean colored eyes, and amazingly pale skin.

"Uh, is Des or Chris here?" she asked, eyeing Fulcinia strangely.

"I'm sorry they're out and won't be back for a while, but I will tell them you were here."

"Uh, no that's okay; I'll just catch up with them later."

Fulcinia nodded and smiled. "Very well, good night then." She closed the door.

* * *

Anastasia 'Tsvao' McCarthy stared as her door and blinked as it was shut in her face.

* * *

Fulcinia walked back over to the others after taking a moment to figure out how to lock the door.

"Who was it?" Bors asked.

"A young women, inquiring after a Miss. Des," Desdemona grimaced. "And Miss. Chris," Christmas sighed. Arthur turned back to them.

"Des?" he asked.

"Nickname!" Desdemona supplied quickly. Arthur nodded in understanding and turned back to Fulcinia.

"Hey, what did she look like?" Desdemona asked.

"She had black hair with strange blue lines, ocean colored eyes, and beautiful pale skin." Fulcinia recalled.

"Urk!" Desdemona choked.

"Oh no!" Christmas moaned.

* * *

Brilliant parked her car a block away from Anastasia's house and jogged up to the house. Anastasia was standing behind a tree in the front yard.

"Hey? What the problem?" she whispered.

Anastasia shushed her and pointed. Though the curtains were closed in the big living room window they could still see people moving around.

"Who are they?" she demanded Anastasia shrugged.

"I have no idea but I'm pretty sure Fulcinia from King Arthur was the one who answered my door."

Brilliant glanced at her. "Why were you knocking? It's your house."

Anastasia shrugged. "Come on. We need to get in there. I think Desdemona and Christmas are the ones in those chairs and I think they're tied up," she was up and moving before Brilliant could stop her.

Anastasia lead the way around the back of the house and ducked into the gardening shed.

"What is that?" Brilliant asked when she came out with an unmarked bottle and some cloths.

"Chloroform," Anastasia answered calm, dropping some onto the cloths, before handing half to Brilliant.

"I'm sorry, are we catching them?" Brilliant asked.

"Yeah, well a lady from a movie set a hundred years ago didn't answer your doo,." Anastasia muttered and stuffed the cloths in the back pocket of her jeans and walked over to the side of the house. Brilliant sighed and followed her. The side of the house was covered in ivy and due to the design of the porch it was a bit of a challenged to get on the second story roof, but not impossible. Anastasia started climbing, Brilliant right behind her. It took them a several minutes; several curses and grunts and then they were on the roof, bruised shins and all.

"Whoa!" Brilliant grabbed the window sill to keep from falling off the slippery slanted roof. Anastasia cracked the window open and helped Brilliant in, who instead of getting a foothold fell through the window and landed on the bed and bounced off onto the floor, before climbing in herself and shutting the window behind her. When she stepped off the bed she tripped on Brilliant and knocked over a nightstand.

"God dammit!" Anastasia cursed.

"Watch it!" Brilliant snapped holding her side. They were in one of the guest bedrooms on the second floor and they could hear muffled voices coming from downstairs.

Anastasia held a finger to her lips and slipped out the door, pressing herself to the wall and bumped into a decorative table knocking over a vase of flowers.

"Son of a bitch!" Anastasia cursed.

"Be quiet!" Brilliant snapped again.

"I liked that vase!" Anastasia muttered.

"And I just stepped on a piece of it! Ow! Keep going!"

They inched towards the stairs, Brilliant right behind her.

"Wait, turn off the lights!" Brilliant said when they reached to top of the stairs.

"We won't be able to see them then." Anastasia argued.

"They won't be able to see us either, besides if we knock them out we'll see them eventually." Anastasia nodded in reluctant agreement and flipped off the light switch, sending the whole house into pitch black.

"What the hell!"

"Where did the lights go?"

"Ow!"

"Hey, watch it!"

"Sorry."

"Hey! Keep your hands to yourself! Pervert!"

"Who are you?"

"Ur, nobody important."

"Mphfurmph-!"

Thud.

"Lancelot!"

"What happened?"

"I got her!"

Thud.

"Gawain!"

"Alright who grabbed my ass?"

"Err, sorry."

"TRISTRAN!"

Crash.

"Galahad?"

"Dammit!"

"Demons!"

"Dagonet?"

"Shit! I think they have swords!"

"Son of a–"

Thud.

"Heh, four down, six left."

"RRRUUUSSSS!"

* * *

…Diwedd….

That scribble part is actually Arabic and this is what they said-

Where the hell is Anastasia? She was supposed to be here an hour ago?

At least...I hope that's what they said...it's a tossup between that and some gibberish I don't understand. Hope you like, didn't change much in this chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Time's change

* * *

Rating: R could go higher probably won't go lower

* * *

Pairings: Arthur + Anastasia + Lancelot

Galahad + Desdemona

Gawain + Brilliant

Tristran + Christmas

Dagonet + Fulcinia

Bors + Vanora

* * *

Summary: The knights with Merlin, Vanora, and Fulcinia are pulled into the future. Better then it sounds.

* * *

Lesson 3: What to do?

__

* * *

Anastasia's house

* * *

Anastasia spaced, glancing every few seconds over at the living room.

Desdemona was rubbing her wrists; Galahad had tied her way to tight, sitting at the bottom of the step.

Christmas had just finished going around locking all the windows and doors.

And Brilliant was watching Anastasia pace.

"What are we going to do with them?" Christmas asked.

"Their from another time, how the hell are we supposed to send them back?" Brilliant snapped.

Anastasia groaned. "How the hell did they end up in my house is what I'd like to know?" She turned to Christmas and Desdemona.

"I have no idea." Desdemona said flatly.

Anastasia turned to Christmas.

"They said they were out riding and then all of a sudden they were here." She shrugged. "They seemed as surprised as we were."

Anastasia frowned.

"Great so what the hell do we do with them?" Brilliant snapped.

"How the hell am I supposed to know?" Christmas snapped back.

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!" Anastasia roared. They jumped.

"Geez you don't have to yell." Brilliant muttered.

"You know if their stuck here we should try to help them." Christmas offered. Anastasia raised an eyebrow when Desdemona and Brilliant nodded in agreement.

"And how exactly are we supposed to help them?" she asked sarcastically.

"Help them out, you know, show them the ropes of the 21st century. You know cars, technology, bathing."

Anastasia's eye twitched.

"Come on, we can't just through them out into the street."

"Yes we can!"

"Come on Anastasia." Desdemona begged.

"You do realize they traveled through time to get here, right?" Anastasia asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes." They intoned; Anastasia sighed and gave in, nodding. A thud from the living room caught their attention.

"Looks like their awake." Brilliant raised an eyebrow.

"Maybe we shouldn't have tied them up." Christmas murmured.

They headed into the living room. The knights were tied up on the floor with Arthur and Merlin, Vanora and Fulcinia were sitting on the couch, the girls had knocked them out but hadn't tied them up.

Now the knights were awake and struggling against their bonds. Muffled curses came form underneath the gags and Christmas was beginning to think untying them wouldn't be a very good idea.

"Hey!" Anastasia snapped to get their attention. They turned to look at her, or rather rolled to look at her and glared, yelling through their gags. "You know for guys who specialize in sneaking around you certainly are noisy." They were shamed into silence; Anastasia specialized in doing that to people. "Here is the situation," she clapped her hands together and started pacing. "You are stuck here, in this time, which is currently the year 2005; you are in my house, in New York City, in the United States of America, on the continent of North America on the other side of the ocean from Great Britain." She paused to take a breath and saw they were staring at her wide eyed and if she didn't know any better scared. "We," she motioned to the other girls, "Have no idea how to get you back, I have doubt you have any idea how to get back, so you're stuck here. We will help you as long as you don't piss me off. Understood?" They nodded. "Alright let's untie them." She sighed.

It took an hour to get the knights untied, settled in the living room, and to convince them Anastasia wasn't a Saxon demon after she yelled at Desdemona and Christmas about the mess in her living room and threatened them with some very…interesting punishments. Eventually though they managed to and now they stuck on what exactly to do with the knights.

"They could stay here." Desdemona suggested, Anastasia glared at her.

"You're the only one who doesn't live with their parents." Brilliant pointed out.

"Yeah, but they stop by constantly. What happens if they come by when I'm not here and they are?" she pointed to the knights.

"Well, hopefully by the time your parents get back from Europe we'll have them fixed up so they'll fit in. You parents aren't that smart." Brilliant pointed out.

"Yeah, and seven grown men, one wizard, and two grown women won't look suspicious to anyone! Not to mention that my father still lives with the 'women don't speak alone or sleep with men until their married, let alone stay under the same roof' mentality."

"Is that not how it goes here?" Fulcinia asked. They snorted.

"Nnnoooooo! Not by a long shot." Desdemona snag out.

"Not important at the moment." Brilliant snapped at her then turned to Anastasia. "Look yours is the only relatively safe place for them to stay. Des and Christmas's parents are drunks, mine will actually believe me if I tell them their from another time. We could call Joan but her apartment won't hold all of them."

"We have to call her anyway; we need her to help us out with the legal stuff." Christmas pointed out. During this whole talk the knights, Merlin, Vanora, and Fulcinia had been sitting quietly on the couches watching.

"Uh, so we are staying here?" Arthur asked, looking hopeful. Anastasia gave in and nodded.

"Yeah, sure, fine, whatever, not like I have a choice." Anastasia muttered and started sulking. Brilliant sighed and resolved to deal with her moody friend later. She turned to the knights.

"Look if your going to live here there are some things you're going to have to learn. This is a very different time from the one your from, there's a lot you have to learn."

"What?" Arthur asked. "We will do everything we half to. If you will help us." Privately the four girls wondered why they weren't in a hurry to get back, but they didn't voice the question.

"Of course we'll help you." Desdemona burst out making Galahad jump. "But first things first. You can't go anywhere looking like that!" she pointed to their hair and armor. They looked confused.

"What's wrong with the way we look?" Gawain asked defensively.

The four girls raised eyebrows. "You really want to know?"

* * *

…Diwedd….

Really starts next chapter! I promise.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Time's change

* * *

Rating: R could go higher probably won't go lower

* * *

Pairings: Arthur + Anastasia + Lancelot

Galahad + Desdemona

Gawain + Brilliant

Tristran + Christmas

Dagonet + Fulcinia

Bors + Vanora

* * *

Summary: The knights with Merlin, Vanora, and Fulcinia are pulled into the future. Better then it sounds.

* * *

Lesson 4: SHOWER?

****

* * *

1. ) Shower

* * *

"Alright, first things first." Brilliant said, they were standing in Anastasia huge private bath room, the bath tub could fit five grown men, and the shower, ten at the very least, for men who probably bathed together regularly it wouldn't be a problem. "STRIP!" She ordered cheerfully. They stared at her, Vanora and Fulcinia trying not to laugh.

"What?" they intoned, their eyes wide as saucers.

"Strip." They just stared at her.

"For the love of god!" Anastasia groused. "Take off you cloths and armor and weapons." They hesitated then did as she told, while four sets of eyes widened and wandered appreciatively. The knights didn't notice then looking but Vanora and Fulcinia did and clamped their hands over their eyes.

"Hey, I can't see!"

"Your two young!" Vanora said sternly.

"Speak for yourself!" Anastasia growled.

It took another hour to explain how the shower and bath tub worked which led to two hours of laughing hysterically as they listened out side the door. Bors forgot how to open the shower door and banged on it for ten minutes before it took all of them to figure out to open it and when it swung open it hit Merlin in the face and sent him flying backward into the tub, Galahad couldn't get out of the bathtub once he managed to get in, Gawain accidentally swallowed shampoo, the bathroom steamed so much they couldn't see anything, and Tristran nearly had a heart attack when he turned on the razor and it started moving across the counter, it took them 30 minutes alone to figure out how to turned it off and in the end they simply smashed it much to Anastasia's annoyance. When they came out they came out running.

Brilliant snickered. "You do realize you have to do that about once a day right?" she asked with a grin, they whimpered.

"Wimps." Anastasia muttered. They ignored her.

__

* * *

2. ) Hair

* * *

"No."

"Yes!"

"No."

"Yes!"

"No."

"YES!"

"NO!"

"You are cutting your hair!"

"No, I am not!"

"Gaahhh!" frustration

"What's wrong?"

"He won't cut his hair."

"Why not?"

"I like my hair!"

"You have to cut it!"

"Why?"

"Because men here don't have hair that long unless there's something wrong with them!"

"I don't care!"

"Let him keep it."

"WHAT?"

"Let him keep his hair. Geez, comb it, trim it, make it look nice, it'll be fine." Brilliant watched in shock, her mouth opening and closing without sound, as Anastasia walked out licking her spoon, while Gawain grinned victoriously.

"Ow!...Ow! That hurts!"

"Well then you should have taken care of it before now!"

"Ouch!"

"Quit whining."

"Be gentl-OW!"

"Oops."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN OOPS?"

"Nothing…." Desdemona frowned as she studied Galahad's hair, while Galahad fumed then grimaced when she pulled on his tender scalp. The woman was dangerous with a comb.

He twitched.

"What?"

He glared.

"What?"

He glared and twitched.

"For the love of Christ! What's wrong?"

"You. Are. Not. Cutting. My. Hair." He punctuated every word. She frowned and took a step closer, he growled. Literally growled. Christmas blinked, frowned, and threw up her hands in disgust and surrender.

"Fine! Go around looking like a person from the medieval ages!" she stomped out of the room to Tristran's smirk.

"What are you doing?"

"It's a blow dryer."

"What does it do?"

"It dries your hair."

"My hair dries fine on its own."

"This is faster."

"So?"

"She has a point Lancelot."

"So? Why do I need some strange device for my hair!"

"Spoken like a true drama queen." Anastasia muttered. Lancelot frowned and eyed the blow dryer suspiciously, while Arthur sat back and watched, amusement playing on his face.

_**

* * *

**_

3. ) Cloths

* * *

"Okay, this is a problem." Anastasia rubbed her temples as Brilliant and Christmas came in carrying armfuls of cloths.

"This is all we can find. It should last them tonight and tomorrow at least."

"I called Joan she said she'd stop by tomorrow." Desdemona said replacing the phone in its cradle.

"Who is this Joan?" Merlin asked.

"A friend of ours. She a lawyer so she's going to help us out with the paper work for you guys." Desdemona explained.

"Paper work?" Arthur asked.

"Yeah, legal documents." Brilliant said.

Anastasia gave her a look. "If they didn't understand 'paper work' what makes you think they'd understand 'legal documents'?"

Brilliant glared at her, then turned back to the knights. "Things like proof that you exist, birth certificates, medical records, social security numbers, stuff like that."

"Stuff like what?" Vanora asked.

The four girls blanched. "Oh boy." Anastasia muttered.

"Look we'll explain it tomorrow when she gets here." Brilliant sighed, "For now, let's just get you dressed." She started rummaging through the piles of cloths and pulled out several pieces. "Vanora, Fulcinia these are for you. You can change in the bathroom if you want." She handed them the cloths and they disappeared into the bathroom. "Now for the rest of you…it's going to be a bit harder." She started separating the cloths into piles. Eventually she gave a satisfied hum and started handing out cloths to the knights and Merlin. "These shouldn't be that hard to figure out." The knights stared at the cloths she'd handed them. "You have to take off your towels and put them on-GGAAHHH!" The knights simply dropped their towels causing the girls to nearly faint. "Hey! Wait a second put them back on!" the knights looked up confused.

"Just hold on second!" Anastasia screwed her eyes shut and took several deep breaths. "Alright, these are pants, they open like this and you button them like this. Okay?" they nodded. "This is a shirt. It goes on like this, buttons like this, sleeves like this." After a few minutes of trying and various body parts getting caught in various holes and sleeves.

"Alright that could have gone better." Anastasia raised an eyebrow as she looked over the knights. They all wore tee shirts that hung off their frames except for Bors and Dagonet and jeans that hung low on their hips, again except for Bors and Dagonet. The knights looked adorably self conscious in their new cloths, fiddling with the hems of their shirts and glancing around. Christmas just wanted to hug them, but decided against it because Tristran started twitching and looked like he was going to explode any minute. In the end all they'd been able to do was trim their hair and shave their beards and that in itself had been nearly impossible, Vanora and Fulcinia had taken to shaving and armpits their legs with a scary enthusiasm.

"Alright, I guess the four of us can bunk together that way you we can split you guys into groups and-what?"

They were glaring at her.

"What's wrong now?"

"Why do we have to sleep with each other?" Galahad demanded.

"Well, I think we have a different idea of what sleeping together means," Anastasia raised an eyebrow. "But if it bothers you so much…" she trailed off and turned to the others, who shrugged, "What the hell. Uh, alright, Tristran go with Christmas.

"Great, stick me with the edgy one." Christmas muttered.

"Galahad go with Desdemona." Galahad eyed Desdemona fearfully.

"Gawain go with Brilliant." Gawain looked her over appreciatively and Brilliant frowned, feeling self conscious.

"Merlin, there's a twin bed in one of the rooms so you can have it to yourself." Merlin nodded.

"Bors and Dagonet will obviously be sharing with Vanora and Fulcinia, so there's the other guest room for you," they nodded.

"And that leaves Arthur and Lancelot….with…..me." Lancelot grinned, Arthur's expression didn't change, Anastasia frowned and started inching towards the door.

* * *

…Diwedd…


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Time's change

* * *

Rating: R could go higher probably won't go lower

* * *

Pairings: Arthur + Anastasia + Lancelot

Galahad + Desdemona

Gawain + Brilliant

Tristran + Christmas

Dagonet + Fulcinia

Bors + Vanora

* * *

Summary: The knights with Merlin, Vanora, and Fulcinia are pulled into the future. Better then it sounds.

* * *

Lesson 5: The morning after

* * *

Anastasia groaned and rolled over, colliding with a very warm, lean body. Her eyes shot open. Lancelot's bleary dark eyes greeted her. 

Oh yeah….it all came back. The people from King Arthur were here….they traveled through time….Lancelot and King Arthur were in her bed….with…her…together….honestly she should have known with all the innuendo in the movie…really sharing women! How obvious could you get without actually saying it? Really! She raised her head a little and saw Arthur on Lancelot's other side, his sleepy green eyes blinked back at her. Last night it had started with her in the middle, then somehow, Arthur had been in the middle with Lancelot sprawled halfway on top of him, then miraculously Lancelot had ended up in the middle, somehow managing to be sprawled over both of them at the same time. The sheets were tangled to hell and if she ever managed to untangle them, let alone get out of bed, it'd be a miracle. She sighed and dropped back down, her eyes sliding over to the others.

They lay like that each staring at each other.

Anastasia went back to sleep.

* * *

Galahad yawned and blinked, then froze. Something was holding him. He instinctively reached for his sword and then realized two things. One, whatever was holding him was pinning his arms, and second he didn't have his swORD BECAUSE HE HAD JUST TRAVELED THROUGH TIME HUNDREDS OF YEARS INTO THE FUTURE! He took several deep gasping breaths and slowed his raging heart. He glanced down and saw black hair with strangle purple strands resting against his chest. Belatedly he remembered that rather then sleep with the other knights he had chosen to sleep with the strange colored hair girl whose name he didn't know and who scared the hell out of him because she only wore black cloths and makeup and he was pretty sure she was some kind of witch doctor! He frowned, there was no way he could move without waking her up, her arms were wrapped around his chest, pinning his arms like a vice, her leg was thrown over his and her head rested over his heart. He sighed and finally decided to just stay where he was and not risking waking her up, he didn't want her turning him into a toad.

* * *

Christmas frowned and glanced over her shoulder nervously. Sometime during the night Tristran had spooned against her back, one of his arms was tucked under his head and the other rested around her waist and Christmas was scared to try and move in case the jarring woke him up. Though he wasn't holding her, it still felt like he was, the heat from his body felt nice, but at the same time his arm felt like a chain over her waist. The man scarred the hell out of her, sure he was hot on TV, but when you actually met the guy all that sexy scary stuff became simply scary. And who the hell would have figured him as a cuddler anyway! Geez, he didn't seem at all like a cuddler in the movie! She sighed, she was stuck, she wasn't willing to piss him off this early in the morning because she had a feeling he was like Anastasia in the morning, and she didn't like pain.

* * *

Gawain sighed and glanced over at Brilliant. The sunlight was filtering through the lace curtains and he could see the dust floating on the air. Sometime during the night she'd curled up rolled onto her side of the bed and then all the covers had miraculously floated over to her side, leaving him with none. Not that he was cold mind you; on the contrary he was quite comfortable. The bed was amazingly soft and comfortable and pillows felt like heaven, that and the windows were closed and this strange thing called a heater was on. He glanced back over at Brilliant who was still dead to the world and sighed, well if she wasn't going to get up neither was he. _**

* * *

**_

Kitchen several hours later

* * *

Lancelot excepted a glass of orange juice from Christmas and marveled at the taste and texture, while Galahad stared at his toast and the mysterious toaster, Tristran was examining the kitchen knives, while Arthur studied the 'newspaper' flipping from section to section, Gawain was trying a 'banana', as Bors and Dagonet happily munched down on 'cereal' while Vanora and Fulcinia studied the refrigerator, Merlin was muttering to himself as he looked over the milk bottle, and all the while Brilliant, Christmas, and Desdemona sat at the counter still half asleep eating cereal. Anastasia had yet to get up and the knights were confused at why the girls looked fearful every time they brought it up.

Several minutes later Anastasia stumbled down the stairs, half asleep and still able to instill terror. She sat down at the counter and a bowl of cereal appeared in front of her. Then, to the knights surprise a bottle of alcohol appeared and started making rounds as well. Christmas took a long drink, Brilliant a few sips, Desdemona put a little in her orange juice and they all put it in their cereal. The knights raised an eyebrow and got a glare that would have sent the Saxon army running in terror from Anastasia. They backed off and she went back to her cereal.

"Is it a good thing to be drinking this early?" Vanora asked. The four girls looked up in sync and each raised an eyebrow.

"Yes." They backed off again; the women from this time were strange.

An older woman breezed into the kitchen without warning. Her graying strawberry blond hair was pulled into a pony tail at the base of her neck, her fair skin was slightly tanned, but her sky blue eyes were sharp. She snatched the bottle off the table and glared.

"No alcohol before five." She grabbed their drinks as well, among protests she glared.

"Yes ma'm." They intoned innocently and then started eating their cereal.

"It's illegal for people your age to consume alcohol." She chided.

"It is?" Gawain asked.

"21 is the legal drinking age here, their 17."

The knights turned to the girls.

"They put it in the cereal." Lancelot said dryly, then gave a 'what?' look when they glared at him. The women turned and snatched their cereal, dumping it out.

When she was done she stuck the bowls in the sink and turned to the knights "Are these them?" the woman turned to the knights.

"You know I have maids and everything for a reason." Anastasia pointed out. She ignored her.

"Yup." The other three nodded. "Lancelot, Arthur, Gawain, Galahad, Tristran,"

"Tristran put the knives down!" Christmas snapped.

"Bors, Vanora, Dagonet, Fulcinia, and Merlin." They pointed to each knight in turn. "Boys, and ladies, this is Joan Smith. She's our guardian angle slash tormentor."

Joan smiled and nodded.

"It's a pleasure, lady." Arthur shook her hand and the others followed suit. Merlin stared at her for a moment as she turned back to the girls.

"Alright what do we need to do today?"

"They need cloths." Brilliant said pointing at the knights with her spoon. "And legal documents and all that stuff." The knights stayed quietly and watched.

"Oh boy," Joan turned and studied the knights. "Well, we can take them to the mall for cloths and other necessities."

Anastasia gave her a skeptical look. "Are you sure the mall is the right place to take them? Its December, the weekend…" she trailed off.

"Where else are we going to take them? And the mall is the cheapest place." Joan pointed out. Then studied the knights. "We can get most of their shopping done in one or two of the stores." She turned back to the girls. "Come on, get up, get dressed! We need to go!" She ushered them upstairs.

"Alright, aright, we're going!"

"You know it is the weekend! We shouldn't technically be getting up this early on the week end."

"Show me where that is written down then I'll maybe consider it."

"Slave driver."

* * *

….Diwedd….

Next…the **_Mall!_**


	6. Chapter 6

To GAWAINLOVER: I'd love to be stuck with Lancelot too! Though Arthur wouldn't be that bad either…all that brooding…no ways it's just work he's thinking about…. ;)

Thanks for reviewing.

To TRISTANLOVER: Thanks for reviewing

To MORWEN12: My lovely loyal reviewer! If this keeps up I'm going to dedicate this story to you!

To chakrumgirl: Thanks for reviewing!

To bamameg: Thank you for reviewing!

* * *

Title: Time's change

* * *

Rating: R could go higher probably won't go lower

* * *

Pairings: Arthur + Anastasia + Lancelot

Galahad + Desdemona

Gawain + Brilliant

Tristran + Christmas

Dagonet + Fulcinia

Bors + Vanora

Merlin + Joan

* * *

Summary: The knights with Merlin, Vanora, and Fulcinia are pulled into the future. Better then it sounds.

* * *

Lesson 6: Never, ever take men and women from the medieval times to a shopping mall! Ever!

aka Mall part 1

* * *

"We're going to regret this." Anastasia predicted.

* * *

Two hours later it was the knights who were regretting things. 

"Come on this is the place." Joan said leading them into a big store called the Men's Warehouse. There were cloths every where, shoes were lined up against the wall on shelves as high as Dagonet was tall and boy, were they strange looking shoes. Joan led them toward the back, where a man wearing the same cloths that were hanging up met them.

"Ah, Joan! Ciao! Sweetheart, it's been so long!" an energetic man hurried out from behind the counter.

"Dimitri! Ciao, I have business for you!"

"Ohh!" he grinned as she motioned to the knights and the man walked over to them. His suit was a dark purple with a light purple tie. He was bald and wore small glasses which he took off to look over the knights. "OOooooHhhhh…..I like! I really, really like!" he rubbed his chin and walked around the knights. He fiddled with Gawain's hair, touched Tristran's tattoos, rubbed the top of Bors's head, squeezed Dagonet's arm muscles, pinched Lancelot's goatee, and gave Galahad's ass a swat, then spent ten minutes admiring Arthur and his hands. They stared at him, two shocked and scared to move. By the time he stepped back the knights were so jumpy they flew a foot off the ground when he finally spoke. "Joan I do not understand how you can find specimens so….stunning! I swear if I wasn't taken I'd be all over all of them!" he clapped his hands together gleefully, making the knights jump again. They stared at him wide eyed and pale. The girl's snickered. "Come, come." He ushered the knights into the fitting room, they cast panicked looks over their shoulders but the girls, Joan, Vanora, and Fulcinia just waved, evil smiles hidden under not completely convincing sympathetic looks.

_**

* * *

**_

Several hours later

* * *

"Hmm… I think the snappy business style suits you." Dimitri fiddled with Gawain's collar, then stepped back and admired his work with his hands on his hips, he nodded to himself.

He moved on to Galahad. "For you, pin strips. Yes, definitely pin strips. Light pin strips." He pulled Galahad in front of a mirror. "Stunning, non?" Galahad just nodded, he had no idea what the man was talking about.

Dimitri turned to Tristran. "Hmmm, you have a mysterious look about you," Tristran glared at him to warn him off but Dimitri ignored him. "Hmm, Versace, definitely." Tristran frowned at his reflection, but he had to admit, he looked good!

"Alright, for you two I think tradition is best. It makes you look like old style Mob Bosses." He motioned to Bors and Dagonet who just nodded then admired themselves in the mirrors.

Dimitri then turned to Merlin. "I think the same for you. This suit gives the illusion of power." Merlin nodded, he didn't have a clue what he was saying.

Dimitri turned to Lancelot. "For you, I think……" he cocked his head to the side and trailed off. "Hmmm, the hit man's suit." Lancelot raised an eyebrow but refrained from asking what he was talking about as the man turned to Arthur. "And you, you magnificent specimen you, you get the most stunning suit there is! Sharp, clean, unbuttoned at the throat, no tie, crepe no silk, Hollywood red carpet, mmmmmmmm." Arthur raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything, the other knights looked like skittish colts. "Come let's show the ladies!" he grinned and ushered them out into the waiting area. "Joan I have your boys and if I may say so myself they look scrumptious! I'd eat them first chance I got!" All the knights flew away at once, Galahad right into a shelf of shirts.

Anastasia, Desdemona, Christmas, and Brilliant watched Dimitri usher the knights out. They looked uncomfortable, upset, nervous, confused, skittish, and HOT! Stunning suits that hung off their bodies in just the right places, that showed off their wells sculpted bodies, and colors that accented their looks. Arthur looked like some powerful boss or lord or big government official with a lot of power, commanding and stoic, the 21st century America's version of King Arthur. Merlin looked like some advisor from the shadows. And the knights! They looked like mob enforcers. Which fit if you thought about it.

"Joan I have your boys and if I may say so myself they look scrumptious! I'd eat them first chance I got!" the knights flew away from him with amazing speed and Galahad went right into a shelf of shirts. The girls laughed. "Oh relax! I was only kidding. It's joke. Come, come!" Reluctantly they came back to him and he proceeded to show them off.

He pushed Gawain and Galahad out first. Anastasia whistled, Christmas clapped laughing, and Brilliant and Desdemona held up pieces of paper with numbers on them. 10 Desdemona and 10 Brilliant. The two knights looked confused until Dimitri explained what they were doing, they were rating how they looked, ten was the highest you can go! Bors and Dagonet were next and they got a bunch of whistles and cheers from Vanora and Fulcinia. Dimitri pushed Merlin and Tristran out next. And all four girls held up score cards now, straight 10s with a cat call from Joan on Merlin's behalf. Arthur and Lancelot were last and everybody started cheering.

"OOOhhhhh I want a picture." Dimitri exclaimed which led to explaining a camera and picture to the knights while Dimitri located his camera. After the picture the knights spent 30 minutes looking at the camera with Dimitri.

"I guess what they say is true." Joan muttered.

"What do they say?"

"That all men are the same. Put some gadget in front of them and they turn into children!"

"Ahhh!" Vanora and Fulcinia nodded in understanding. "It is the same where we come from."

* * *

After the Men's Warehouse they decided to check out a couple other stores, the knights carrying their bags. "Are these places always this occupied?" Gawain asked looking around. 

"Pretty much." Brilliant answered. "See that's a toy store." She pointed things out to him as they walked.

"There's a store for everything in the mall." Christmas explained to Tristran, "There's even a store for kniv-Tristran? Great where'd he go?" she glanced around and saw him looking in the window of one of the stores they had passed. "Hey what are you look-oh no! No. Tristran!" Christmas growled and dragged the knight away from the window of the ancient weapons shop. Tristran watched the shop disappear over his shoulder. "I swear we'll go another time. Okay, just not now." He gave in and followed her back to the others.

"So, you are a witch?" Galahad asked Desdemona eyes wide.

"No, I'm a Wicca, a healer, though I do know some spells."

"Is that why you only wear black?"

"No, that's because I'm Goth."

"What is 'Goth'?"

Desdemona chattered away happily about one of her favorite subjects to an overwhelmed Galahad.

Joan walked next to Merlin and explained their legal system to him.

"So we must get these passports?"

She nodded. "You also need social security numbers, ID, driver's licenses, which mean we need to teach you to drive a car."

"Those horses we saw earlier?"

"Ur, yes but their called cars here."

Merlin nodded in understanding. "What is a 'social security number'?"

"It's proof that you exist. Every one in this country has one."

"So we _must_ have one?"

"You could get by without one but it's hard, you need it for so many things. It'd be best to just let me get you one."

Merlin nodded. "Very well."

Lancelot checked out the women. Damn, women in this time had great taste. Really short pants, tight shirts cut low, wow he was going to enjoy living here.

"Oof." He stumbled and doubled over when he walked into something sharp, which turned out to be Anastasia's elbow.

"It's not polite to stare." She growled. Arthur chuckled.

Lancelot frowned as he watched the two out of the corner of his eye. He hadn't missed the fact that Arthur seemed much more…content since they'd come here and his eyes hadn't strayed to any other women since he'd laid them on Anastasia, not that Lancelot blamed him. His had hardly strayed either. The other knights were the same.

* * *

Well, it goes to say that each of the knights had a favorite store by the end of the day. 

Tristran naturally loved the knife store and ended up dragging Christmas back to it as soon as possible, Galahad actually found the store where Desdemona got her stuff interesting, that and the tack store, Gawain found the electronics store fascinating, Bors fell in love with the sports store, Dagonet liked the travel store, Vanora and Fulcinia loved Bath and Body, but really who wouldn't, Lancelot was hanging out in Abercrombie And Fitch, Merlin was in the Sam Goody while Arthur hung out in Barns and Noble. The girls ended up just hanging out in the food court where they could see each of the stores where the knights were.

Anastasia sighed and glanced back and forth between Lancelot and Arthur. Arthur was browsing the bookshelves oblivious to the looks he was receiving from the women in the store and Lancelot was flirting with several of the sales girls in Abercrombie. She frowned, geez he hadn't even been here for 24 hours and he was already hitting on people. She sent a glare his way and then sulked as she sipped her soda.

Christmas watched Tristran in the knife store. He was talking intently with the salesgirl about an antique dagger, she was leaning _really_, _really_ close Christmas notice and Joan grabbed her shake out of her hand before she crushed it. Geez, how clueless could a guy get.

Desdemona sighed as Galahad blushed when a girl came over to him and started flirting. A protective urge welled up in her, or was it jealousy, oh who cared she didn't have to touch him so much!

Brilliant watched Gawain under the guise of boredom. He was flirting with a woman who was shopping. Gee, could she be anymore obvious. She was practically shoving her chest in his face! And it wasn't that impressive anyway! She drummed her fingers on the table and twitched.

Joan shook her head at the four of them, and then glanced at Merlin. Even at his age he got interested looks from women his age. She smiled things were about to get interesting.

* * *

…Diwedd…

Men's warehouse: Sorry I keep seeing ads fore the place so I thought I'd use it.

The others all my fav stores, well not the cloths one but I'd live in Barns and Noble if I could!


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Time's change

* * *

Rating: R could go higher probably won't go lower

* * *

Pairings: Arthur + Anastasia + Lancelot

Galahad + Desdemona

Gawain + Brilliant

Tristran + Christmas

Dagonet + Fulcinia

Bors + Vanora

Merlin + Joan

* * *

Summary: The knights with Merlin, Vanora, and Fulcinia are pulled into the future. Better then it sounds.

* * *

Lesson 7: Hot girls always have boyfriends! aka Mall part 2

* * *

Anastasia sighed and turned from watching Arthur and Lancelot. The others where all staring at her. "What?" 

"Their pretty popular considering they've only been here for a day." Brilliant muttered.

"Why do you care?" Joan asked with a raised eyebrow.

"We don't." Brilliant snapped defensively. Joan raised a disbelieving eyebrow.

"Yes we do." Christmas muttered, casting a glare her friend's way.

"Does it matter?" Anastasia muttered.

"Yes. They don't know how to handle women from our time." Desdemona said.

"They seem to be doing a pretty good job right now." Brilliant snipped.

"Hello ladies."

Gawain smiled and nodded. The young women who had walked over and introduced her self as Amber had been steadily coming onto him during their entire conversation, thrusting her chest in his face. And what a nice chest it was, he had to admit. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the girls sitting at a table in the 'food court' whatever that meant, drinking their strange colored sweet drinks from even stranger colored cups. Suddenly several men walked over. Gawain's eyes narrowed, it looked like they were propositioning them. Gawain frowned; they were not the kind of girls to be propositioned. He turned back to the woman he had been talking to and gently excused himself from the conversation, before leaving the store and heading over to Brilliant and the others.

Galahad stared at the fetal pig in the jar of liquid with horrified fascination. Through the jar he could see the girls talking with several young men and that momentarily distracted him from the pig and the young sales women who was explaining its uses. He glanced back at her but his gaze was continually drawn back to Desdemona and the others. Who were those guys? His eye twitched, the way it usually did when he was annoyed at Tristran or Lancelot. What were they doing talking to men they didn't know? That wasn't safe and he was not feeling jealous! Okay so he was a little, but the guy was like two inches away from Desdemona's face. He excused himself from the store and headed over to the girls.

Tristran held up the knife for a closer inspection.

"Like it?"

He grunted the sales girl was getting used to it. He studied the handle.

"Hey are you with those girls?" he looked up and then turned where she was pointing. Christmas and the other girls were talking with a group of young men; well not talking exactly Anastasia looked like she was getting pretty pissed. She kinda reminded him of Galahad when ever they teased him.

"You gonna bye it, then go rescue them?" The sales girl snapped her gum as she asked and he nodded, handing her the card he'd swiped from Christmas.

"Alright hold on a sec and I'll do this fast. You want the sheath too?" He nodded again his eyes focused on the conversation at the table. True to her word she worked fast and he was out of the store in a few minutes.

Bors tested out a football in the sports store then turned to the sales boy who was staring at him in amazement.

"You should play professionally!" he gaped; Bors grinned at the compliment even though he didn't understand what it meant and said "I'll take it."

"We have a book about the rules and history if you've never played before, it's half off today."

Bors frowned. "One of those too." The boy grinned and hummed as he rang up the sale. The girls had given each of the knights some money, though Tristran had swiped Christmas's 'credit card' when she hadn't been looking and let them go off on their own for a while. Bors was pretty sure they were in a different world, not a different time. A few minutes later Bors thanked him and walked out with his purchases in a bag. The first thing he saw upon leaving the store was a very ticked off Galahad storming towards the girls, who seemed to be having a bad conversation with a group of men. _Oh, boy_. Bors hurried over.

Dagonet nodded to the travel agent and thanked her for the information. He had 'brochures' for Hawaii, Cypress, Kenya, and some place called San Diego with a legendary 'zoo'. He wondered what a zoo was. He headed toward the food court. The girls were talking with some strange men, and they did not look happy. He saw the other knights heading towards them as well, several looking rather pissed off. He frowned and hoped a fight wasn't about to start. He sped up.

Vanora and Fulcinia had headed for the girls the moment they had seen those men walk over and talk to them. Call it women's intuition or whatever but trouble was brewing and they knew it.

Merlin took one look at the men talking to the girls and dropped everything he'd been holding to rush out and storm over and act like the over protective grandfather.

Lancelot smirked as the woman twirled a strand of her hair around her finger and smiled, licking her lips. She was saying something about dinner but his attention had been drawn away. Anastasia and her friends looked annoyed and on the verge of pissed off. From what he'd seen so far that wasn't a good thing. He turned back to the woman but his attention kept straying do he finally gave up and excused himself. He headed straight for the food court.

Arthur watched calmly from the bookstore. All the knights, including Merlin, Vanora, and Fulcinia rushing over to the girls. These men, whoever they were, were in big trouble. His knights had become somewhat over protective of the girls since they'd arrived, not that he didn't feel the same, but he'd talked with Anastasia when everyone else had been asleep and he'd learned enough to know they were more then capable of handling themselves and anything that comes their way. So he decides to stay back and watch. He'll interfere if things get bad.

"Yes?" Anastasia asked through gritted teeth. She hated these types. Preps who thought they were hotter then hell and just as annoying.

"You wanna hang out?" He grinned.

She arched an eyebrow, wow, cut to the chase, why don't you. "What no foreplay?" she asked sarcastically.

He blinked, then thinking she meant something sexual, grinned again. "What ever you want babe."

Geez, if his teeth where any whiter they were going to give her snow blindness.

"Sorry. We're not interested," Brilliant gave a fake apologetic smile.

"Why not?"

"Because we're taken," Desdemona interrupted.

"Oh yeah, where are they then?"

"Wait, so we can't go out alone without them?" Brilliant asked challengingly.

He rolled his eyes. "Look sweetheart, it'll be worth your while. And your boys will never find out."

Anastasia started twitching.

"Never find out hun?"

Everyone turned. The knights were standing there, looking handsome and dangerous and handsome, wow, Christmas shook her head, now was not the time.

The lead man frowned.

"Who the hell are you?"

"We're their boyfriends. You idiot." Lancelot snarled with a smile.

The man's eyes narrowed then he apparently decided that they were up for sharing, though where he got that idea was beyond Christmas.

"I can share."

Lancelot and the others stared at him in amazement.

"No way in hell." Galahad growled about to loose his temper.

"HEY! WE'RE STILL HERE!" Brilliant roared getting everyone's attention. The men turned to her.

"Don't we get a say in this?" Desdemona asked.

"No!" all the men retorted and in hindsight they should have realized that that was a very, _very_ stupid thing to do.

Anastasia jumped up and snarled. "Get lost; you don't stand a chance, back off before I decided to put you back where you came from!" Anastasia growled and Damn! She looked scary! They back off, muttering about bitches that wouldn't put out under their breath while the knights stared at the girls in shock. "And you! You don't have a say in what we do! At all! So don't get the illusion you do!"

Arthur chuckled as he watched from the bookstore. He'd have to ask Anastasia later what she said because Lancelot looked like he'd been punched in the gut, _hard_. The other knights looked the same and he shook his head. Women from this time were definitely something.

* * *

...Diwedd…

Sorry it's so short, I've been busy!


	8. Chapter 8

I am so sorry this took me so long! I'll try to update faster from now on. And for the rest of the story I was thinking, end at Christmas? Let me know what you think!

* * *

Thanks to TriGemini for the idea of this chapter!

* * *

Title: Time's change

* * *

Rating: R could go higher probably won't go lower

* * *

Pairings: Arthur + Anastasia + Lancelot

Galahad + Desdemona

Gawain + Brilliant

Tristran + Christmas

Dagonet + Fulcinia

Bors + Vanora

Merlin + Joan

* * *

Summary: The knights with Merlin, Vanora, and Fulcinia are pulled into the future. Better then it sounds.

* * *

Lesson 8: Clubbing with medieval knights is never a good idea!

* * *

She was never, _ever_ taking them anywhere! _Ever again_! Anastasia huffed and slipped deeper into her sulk. She was sitting on the window seat in her living room, staring out at the December rain as her mind drifted back to earlier that day. 

First the mall; my god men from the medieval times were so…medieval! Honestly, did they think the girls couldn't take care of themselves? Apparently! Geez, it's not like they were the ones who had fallen through time! And then that damn carnival! $#&&$! She still couldn't figure out how the hell Tristran had gotten his sword in, or hid it, or gotten it out of the safe where she'd put them! My God it was a miracle that the booth manager didn't want to sue! Like he thought the knights could hunt him down if he did...She shivered, and still couldn't believe that that had happened. She still didn't know _how_ it happened either. They'd left the knights alone for one minute to get drinks and the next thing they hear is screaming. They'd turned around to find Tristran about to hack a poor booth to death and Christmas's roared 'where the hell did he get the sword!' was the only non-threatening thing anyone said for the next three hours. And now Desdemona and Christmas wanted to take them out to a **_club_**! Were they insane? She must have knocked something loose the last time they'd fought! She glanced up when she heard footsteps and Brilliant walked over. She was dressed to go clubbing so apparently they were going to ignore her putting her foot down on not going and go anyway. She growled, Brilliant ignored her.

"Lets go, we're gonna be late."

"How can we be late? You can't be late to a club? You can be early, but not late, and don't give me that look."

Brilliant twitched. Honestly, Anastasia could be childish sometimes, scarily intelligent childish mind you, but childish none the less. "Come one, you love to go out drinking."

"No, you love to go out drinking, I hate groups of people."

"You like the attention, and god knows you get enough of it, now come on," Brilliant grabbed her arm and dragged her out to the cars where the others were waiting. She shoved her in the passenger's seat and started the car. She glanced in the rear view mirror. Damn and she'd thought the knights couldn't be any hotter! Leather pants, silk shirts, and way too much excitement. She sighed and mentally slapped herself; don't think about that when driving a car….she gritted her teeth, damn self-control.

By the time they reached the club she'd grinded her teeth down to nothing, Christmas was sulking and snapping after finding out Tristran had swiped her card, Desdemona was alternately trying to cheer her up and snarl at Galahad and Tristran who were about to come to blows, Bors and Dagonet sulking slightly as Vanora and Fulcinia checked out the men heading into the club, getting quite a few interested looks back, and Anastasia had to be physically restrained by Arthur to keep her from strangling Lancelot.

Brilliant sighed and headed for the entrance, trusting the others to follow in her footsteps.

They managed to snag a couch and table in the back, in view of the stage, dance floor, and the bar and almost immediately the knights got dragged away.

She sighed, hoping the knights had really been listening in the car when she'd explained this is to them and not just pretending. She was starting to wish she'd listened to Anastasia.

_**

* * *

**_

One hour later

* * *

"Wonderful, we've been ditched by the seven dwarves!" Brilliant muttered.

Anastasia raised an eyebrow at her but refrained from speaking.

Christmas grumbled an agreement.

While Desdemona just downed her drink and order another round.

"And-ahh! It is! It's Shelly! That tramp!" Brilliant jumped up and pointed in rage.

"For love of-would you shut up please!" Anastasia snapped. "Who cares if it's Shelly."

"Really does it matter, their coming home with us no matter what and we can rub that in Shelly's face for the rest of her life. Hers, Danielle's, _Michelle's_, and Cecilia's," Christmas sighed and rubbed her temple.

"You should care, cause Michelle's pretty intent on getting Tristran's shirt unbuttoned and he's not stopping her," Brilliant said casually.

Christmas flew out of her seat to see. "Wha-at the hell?" She snarled. It was true. Tristran was standing, leaning against the wall with Michelle hanging off his arm, playing with the buttons on his shirt. Christmas glared but restrained herself from storming over and ripping out the blond hussy's fake hair.

Anastasia cocked her head to the side as Desdemona handed her her drink. "Since their not here we might as well enjoy our selves," she said, glancing around. "It's not like their the only guys here."

"Here, here!" Desdemona agreed.

"How many drinks have you had?" Brilliant asked with narrowed eyes, Desdemona ignored her.

_**

* * *

**_

An hour later

* * *

Lancelot frowned as he looked over at the girls. Well, frowned and stared, but mostly stared.

Desdemona was dressed all in black, as usual, a Dina Bar-el plunging little black cocktail dress that showed off her figure. Her eyes were shadowed, black, grey, and silver, her lips glossed, and a slight blush across her cheeks. She smelled like vanilla and roses, Guerlain Nahema parfum. She looked like a muse of ancient Rome.

Christmas was red, dressed in, made up in it, and she looked great. She wore a red satin homecoming dress that showed off her considerable curves. Her eyes were backed in red and silver, carmine red lips, and pale blush. Jasmine and rose and amber and sandalwood sent, Givenchy Amarige D'amour eau de toilette. She looked like temptation personified.

Brilliant was dressed in brilliant blue. A midnight blue evening dress by Dina Bar-el that sets off her deep brown eyes. Midnight blue and silver eye shadow and blue tinted lip gloss at just the right shade. She smelled like bines bergamot, coriander, and sage, Fresh Index China Green Tea. She looked like some goddess of the ocean.

Anastasia's dress just proves she'll look good in anything and you're lucky if you can remember it in the morning. Now she's wearing the silver Nina Ricci gown Sandra Oh wore to the Emmys. Her eyes were back with silver and her lip gloss was tainted peach, matching her blush. She looked like some ancient general watching her troops.

They all sat on one of the black leather couches, Anastasia was sitting on the far left, legs crossed, body angled to the side, elbow propped up on the back of the couch, holding a glass of clear liquid in her other hand. Brilliant sat next to her, legs crossed facing forward her back ramrod straight, tapping her fingers on her knee and holding a glass of amber liquid in her other hand. Desdemona sat next her, arms and legs crossed her foot tapping impatiently against the glass table. Christmas sat on the end, tucked into the corner of the couch, legs folded neatly under her, looking bored.

Damn, if Lancelot didn't know better he'd say they were trying to seduce them. But then the way they'd reacted that afternoon, countered that. But it could have been an act…

Damn, women from this time were confusing. He sighed and turned back to Shelly. At least she was easy to understand. Which turned out not to be a very good idea, because when he smiled at her she dragged him out onto the dance floor, her friends dragging the other knights behind them.

Christmas choked on her drink when she saw the knights on dance floor. Boy, they_ really_, couldn't dance. She grimaced as Shelly plastered herself over Lancelot, the other girls doing the same.

"Anastasia!"

Christmas turned as Jamie's voice rang out over the loud music and saw the handsome young man lean down and embrace her. Mac, Thomas, and Kei with him. "Hey," she leaned up happily into Mac's embrace.

"What are you guys doing here?" Brilliant asked as the boys settled down with them.

"Ah, just spending the night out," Kei explained snuggling up to Desdemona.

Jamie was curled up next to Anastasia and they looked like puppy dogs, god they were cute.

"What are you guys doing here?" Jamie asked.

The girls shared a look and debated for a moment then spilled everything. The boys stared at them for a moment but when they pointed out the knights on the dance floor, Jamie raised an eyebrow and said, "I believe you, but only because no self respecting man from our time would dance like that."

They couldn't argue with that.

"Their cute though," Thomas admitted studying Arthur.

Brilliant snickered. "He's Anastasia's."

"He's not anybody's," Anastasia snapped back, glowering, Jamie smiled sympathetically and stroked her hair.

Okay now who the hell are they!" Galahad demanded, managing hurt, pissed off, and worried in the same sentence.

Michelle glanced over where he was looking. "Oh, them," she sniffed, "their friends of _them_," she said dismissively.

Galahad raised an eyebrow. "Are they together?"

Michelle laughed. "No, their gay."

"Gay? You mean happy?" Lancelot asked.

Shelly shook her head, "No, they like guys."

"Ohhhh…"

"I guess we don't have to worry then…right?"

Mac dragged Christmas out on the dance floor, laughing. Kei and Desdemona and Brilliant and Thomas after them. Jamie and Anastasia stayed on the couch talking, because most of the time Jamie was like Anastasia's person confessor, when he wasn't making her buy stylish cloths.

Gawain frowned as he watched Brilliant dance with the young man named Thomas. He was handsome and he reminded him of the man who'd helped them buy their suits. He shivered, that guy _scared_ him.

_**

* * *

**_

One Hour Later again

* * *

Brilliant gaped, Christmas whimpered, Desdemona grimaced, Anastasia stared and Jamie, Mac, Thomas, and Kei whistled and cheered as Lancelot sent some guy flying through a table followed by Galahad and another man going through another table. Arthur was standing back shaking his head while Tristran had some guy in a choke hold and Gawain was currently bashing someone over the head with a tequila bottle. Bors was wrestling with a huge bald man and it was actually a little hard to tell them apart and Dagonet was hauling two young men to their feet after knocking their heads together.

"Oh god," Christmas gaped, covering her mouth with her hand.

Brilliant grimaced as Gawain went through a table.

"Ow!" Desdemona flinched as Galahad and another guy went flying over the counter.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?"

_**

* * *

**_

Half an Hour later

* * *

Brilliant had never seen Anastasia look so innocent as she talked the police out of arresting the knights and into arresting the other guys, who coincidently, were on their way to the hospital. Really, it didn't seem exactly fair since the knights had kicked their asses but it was easier then spending the entire night convincing people that the knights weren't crazy but they were from this world.

Christmas and Desdemona glared the knights into submission and into the car. For once the two gentle ones of the four were royally pissed off.

Oh, they were so busted when they got home!

* * *

…Diwedd…

Here's the dresses!

- is /

eonline . com – Features – Awards – Emmys 2005 - Popup - Pics index18 . html

www . edressme . com / dina – barel – plunge – cocktail – 01 . html

store . yahoo . com / edressme / halter – homecoming – dress – 02 . html

store . yahoo . com / edressme / dinabarel 51 . html


	9. Chapter 9

Title: Time's change

* * *

Rating: R could go higher probably won't go lower

* * *

Pairings: Arthur + Anastasia + Lancelot

Galahad + Desdemona

Gawain + Brilliant

Tristran + Christmas

Dagonet + Fulcinia

Bors + Vanora

Merlin + Joan

* * *

Summary: The knights with Merlin, Vanora, and Fulcinia are pulled into the future. Better then it sounds.

* * *

Lesson 9

* * *

"YOU MORONS!" 

If the knights had thought Anastasia was scary before, that was blown completely out the window by her now. Brilliant, Christmas, and Desdemona just stood behind her and well out of arms reach, Lancelot had already learned the hard way why, when her fist had slammed into his mouth, and he had a spilt lip to show for a sarcastic remark and if this kept up Arthur was pretty sure they might finally break the other man's sarcasm habit. He wondered who this Pavlov Brilliant had been muttering about was.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DID THAT! AND NO! YOU MAY NOT SPEAK!" Galahad sat back down. "DO YOU KNOW WHAT WOULD HAVE HAPPENED IF I HADN'T BEEN THERE TO BAIL YOU OUT? YOU WOULD HAVE ENDED UP IN JAIL! JAIL! DO YOU KNOW WHAT THAT IS? JAIL IS A CELL, THREE CEMEMNT WALLS AND A CEILING AND FLOOR AND NO WINDOWS OR PRIVACY! YOU'LL BE FIGHTING OFF BIG BURLY MEN WITH HEART TATTOOS THAT SAY 'MOM' ON THEIR 22 INCH BICEPS!"

They stared at her, eyes wide.

The girls just stood back and watched.

"YOU BE OWNED BY SOME JACKASS THAT LIVES ONHIS HARLEY AND HAS MORE TATTOOS THEN YOU'VE HAD DATES!"

"For some of us that's not many," Lancelot said snidely.

"And for some of us that's physically impossible even if you only count a days worth," Galahad returned. They looked like they were on the verge of going at it but Anastasia's voice stopped them.

"YOU WON'T LAST A WEEK! OR A DAY, HELL, YOU PRETTY BOY," she pointed at Lancelot, "WON'T LAST AN HOUR!" Galahad snickered. "AND YOU!" She turned to Galahad. "YOU'LL PISS SOME ONE HALF YOUR SIZE OFF IN THE FIRST FIVE MINUTES AND END UP LUNCH MEAT FOR HIS GIANT 'FRIEND'!" Anastasia paused to take a breath and Brilliant stepped in.

"Alright, that's enough, I think they get the point Anastasia," she glared at her friend to back off and then turned back to the knights when she finally did. "You can't go around getting into fights, your going to get arrested!"

"Ha! We're knights they can't arrest us, we protect Arthur," Gawain snorted.

"Oh my god, their idiots!" Christmas moaned into her hands.

"You-you're kidding right!" Desdemona stuttered.

"Their gonna get killed!" Brilliant muttered.

Anastasia just twitched, this was not happening! God, please just make this all a dream! Because really she didn't want to have to deal with a bunch of over grown babies with swords and god complexes.

"Okay, you do remember that you a couple hundred years in the future right? The laws are different here like everything else, you can get arrested, tried, and convicted just like everyone else," Brilliant explained. They looked doubtful but didn't speak. "Alright look its late, everyone's tired, lets just go to bed and we'll figure everything out in the morning," she looked around and everyone nodded. "Good, now same sleeping arrangement as last night, you guys know how to use the showers, and we'll see you in the morning."

_**

* * *

**_

Midnight

* * *

Anastasia looked up as Brilliant stumbled down the stairs, tripping on the bottom step and knocking her forehead against the wall. She raised an eyebrow as the other girl finally made it to the couch and dropped down gratefully on the fluffy cushions with a groan.

Desdemona followed a moment later, Christmas hot on her heels and looking like she'd just witnessed the plagues of Egypt.

She arched an eyebrow and unspoken question.

"He cuddles," was all Brilliant said. "My mother never hugged me that much when I was born."

"He can't stay still," Desdemona muttered, curling up against Christmas's side. "He knocked me off the bed three times and the only way I could stay on was to lie on top of him."

"He sleeps like a log," Christmas explained, "And it's scaring me."

They all turned to her.

She raised an eyebrow. "They snuggle."

_**

* * *

**_

Morning

* * *

"I had a great night; your beds are ridiculously comfortable"!

"Only if you get to sleep in them," Brilliant glared at Gawain. He and the other knights looked disturbingly chipper considering it was one in the afternoon. She heard a muffled curse that was scarily explicit and knew automatically that it had to have come from Anastasia; sometimes she was pretty sure she'd memorized the dictionary. Christmas and Desdemona were on the other couch, curled up in balls and being poked awake by apparently suicidal Tristran and Galahad.

This morning could not get any worse!

"Brilliant! Anastasia! Christmas! Desdemona!"

Brilliant groaned as Joan's voice sang out. Really, this was just perfect. "Uhhg…" She groaned and raised her head in time to see Joan glide into the living room, looking like she'd been up for hours.

"Up! Up, up! We have things to do today."

"What?" Christmas groaned.

"Driving lessons!"

* * *

…Diwedd…


	10. Chapter 10

For Scouter who asked that I please update...twice... I've decided to take it back up!

AN to why it's taken so long: Lost every single file I had on my computer, then I got a laptop and had to start all over again, seriously.

* * *

Title: Time's change

* * *

Rating: R could go higher probably won't go lower

* * *

Pairings: Arthur + Anastasia + Lancelot

Galahad + Desdemona

Gawain + Brilliant

Tristran + Christmas

Dagonet + Fulcinia

Bors + Vanora

Merlin + Joan

* * *

Summary: The knights with Merlin, Vanora, and Fulcinia are pulled into the future. Better then it sounds.

* * *

Lesson 10: Men, especially one's from the Dark Ages should never be allowed to drive and neither should Anastasia.

* * *

I have learned three things in my life today. 

1.) Just because you can ride a horse doesn't mean you can drive a car

2.) Never ever let Anastasia drive.

3.) Never ever let Anastasia drive, ever.

I'm never giving her the car keys again. Brilliant decided as she eyed the wreckage, or what she'd have thought was wreckage after the driving lesson. But to her eternal surprise and shock the knights had taken to driving the way Anastasia took to sleeping, the problems had started when they'd decided to race.

Yes, race...

Brilliant was seriously considering murdering them in their sleep...if she could get past their guards.

The practice track was in shreds, apparently when King Arthur and his knights decided to compete, they went all out and everything got destroyed.

Skid marks and cones everywhere.

At least the cars were still in one piece, good knows how much they'd have had to pay if they hadn't been.

They wanted to race they'd said, cars aren't horses she'd said, but noooo, they didn't listen the person who was actually from this time, who actually knew what she was talking about!

Goddamn stubborn cavemen!

GAHAHAHA! She wanted to kill them! Painfully!

"Yo, Brilliant."

Brilliant snapped around, coming nose to nose with Desdemona.

"You need to relax," the dark girl remarked.

"I'm going to kill them," Brilliant hissed, hands twitching.

"Oookkaayy..." Desdemona eyed her friend warily. "Whatever. Are you ready to go?"

Brilliant sighed. "Yeah, alright, lets go."

"Good because Lancelot needs medical treatment."

"What?"

Desdemona nodded, pulling out her cars keys. It figured that the only sane driver of the group was a gothic witch. "Anastasia got him." Was all she said.

Brilliant grimaced. "Is he alive?"

"Barely."

Brilliant sighed.

"Its not as bad as it sounds."

Brilliant looked at her.

"All she did was punch him."

Brilliant sighed. Why her?

"It was where he landed that cause the real problem."

Where he landed!

She was almost to afraid to ask. Fortunately she didn't have to cause Desdemona volunteered it.

"He landed on a pile of boxes and used car parts."

Brilliant grimaced as she imagined the hospital bill.

"That and I'm pretty sure the white of his eye's not supposed to that color."

Brilliant broke down and cried.

Desdemona pated her on the shoulder gently.

Christmas hurried over, still restraining Anastasia, and started whispering words of comfort.

Anastasia muttered under her breath, something none of them could catch, not that they wanted to.

The knights, however, seeing the calm, cool, and unshakable girl break down in tears, did the only thing they could...

...they panicked.

"What's wrong with her know?" Galahad demanded.

"Why are you looking at me!" Gawain snapped, "I don't know?"

"Your the one sleeping with her!" Bors yelled.

"So! Since when does that mean I know here."

"Good point."

Arthur sighed and wondered when they were going home.

* * *

...diwedd...

I apologize for the length, I will try to make the next on longer!

Oh and I take scene requests and suggestions so don't be afraid to ake any!


End file.
